


Five years

by jijiwings



Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: "Where do you see yourself in five years?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: AtsuHina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777522
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Five years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ich_bin_ein_stern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/gifts).



> AtsuHina week is finally here and I am starting it off with this short story
> 
> This story is 50% of the Barbie's birthday gift so I hope you enjoy this!!

“Where do you see yourself in five years?”

This was such a commonly asked question. Hinata was not able to remember the first time someone asked him this question. Probably when he applied for his first part time job back in junior high as a seller at the local convenient store.

His answer was in a good high school on top his class.

Five years later he attended Karasuno High and was indeed on top of his class.

As graduation came closer, his teacher asked the same question.

“Hinata-kun, where do you see yourself in five years?” Unlike the first time, the orange-haired boy had troubles finding an answer at the spot. While there were several fields which interested the small boy, he had yet to find domain he was truly passionate about.

“Kenma, where do you see yourself in five years?”, he asked his friend as they enjoyed their food outside of school. His friend looked up from his phone. “Dominating the video games industry.” Shoyou stopped eating and looked at his friend in envy. Kenma knew where he wanted to be, but what about him? Would he find something for himself?

The 2nd time he was asked this question, he had no clear answer.

Five years later Shoyou had enrolled Tokyo university as a business development major and he hated it. Figures were interesting to have a look on but memorizing book after book was not something the boy enjoyed doing.

He was staying in the library while trying to figure out how to remember different figures, when he first saw him.

A tall blonde-haired male who walked across the library, aiming for the place beside Shoyou. The male smirked and pointed to the seat, as in asking if it was free. Hinata was speechless and nodded. The male grinned and sat down next to him and started unpacking his materials.

Shoyou stole one more look at the handsome boy and turned his focus back onto his books. These indexes would not come into his mind by doing nothing.

Two hours had passed and Shoyou felt his sanity slipping away. He let out a tired groan and buried his head in the book. A soft chuckle came from beside him. Hinata lifted his head lightly and directly faced the male.

“Having a hard time?”, he asked. Hinata was only able to nod. “Mind joining me get grab some coffee? I feel like we both could use it.” Grateful about the distraction and the chance to get to know the male, Hinata nodded and two boys got up.

“By the name my name is Miya Atsumu, but please call me Atsumu since I have a twin and it might otherwise lead to confusion.”

“My name is Hinata Shoyou!”

“Nice to meet you, Shoyou-Chan.”

Five years later Shoyou and Atsumu graduated from college. As a couple. They started dating four months after getting to know each other in the library. Atsumu had changed Hinata’s life in a significant way. Not only did he fall in love with the boy but also with business.

“Are you ready to face the first day of your internship?”, Atsumu asked Hinata as he got ready and stood in front of the mirror in front of their shared bedroom.

“Yes, but I cannot help the excitement. Who would I thought I would ever intern at the biggest car company of the country?” Atsumu laughed softly and pulled Hinata into his arms.

Atsumu’s arms had become Hinata’s safe place over the years of dating.

“I love you, Shoyou.”

“I love you too, Atsumu.”

When Hinata came back from his day he felt more dead than alive. The day has been really hard as he was introduced into the different divisions and met many people who he would be working with. His initial plan of a calm evening in front of the television was quickly changed when he saw the dinner his boyfriend had prepared.

“A-Atsumu! Y-You are insane! You did not have to make such an over the top dinner.” The said man grinned softly and pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

“I wanted to. Hinata Shoyou, I have been waiting for this day for so long.” Hinata could not believe the sound in his lover’s voice and he did not want to have false hopes.

Atsumu broke the hug and places his hand on Hinata’s check and stroke it softly.

“When I first laid my eyes on you that one magic day in the library, I had no idea that I just met my soulmate. You complete me in all the right ways and words are not enough to express how deep my love is for you. I cannot imagine a day without you by my side. So please, would you marry me?”

He kneeled and opened a small box with a simple yet beautiful ring.

Hinata felt the tears inside of his eyes and nodded.

None would ever be able to tell him where he saw himself in five years, but Hinata knew for sure that Miya Atsumu would be by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^-^
> 
> It is a little short but I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> As there is a lot of hate towards AtsuHina right now I hope you all are save and happy  
> Let's share happiness and love not bs
> 
> Comments and kuddos are loved .////.  
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
